solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Sarethi
House Sarethi is a relatively young Elten house, only being formed within the past four hundred years or so. They are considered to be of upper middle class, and are mostly known in Elterlein as merchants. Several members of House Sarethi lead various trade guilds within several arch-duchies, most notably Arminia and Eulyros. Because of this, the Sarethi family has become very wealthy within the past two generations. The official seat of House Sarethi is in the city of Traverna, Gehrkrad in Arminia. History House Sarethi was founded in 3E 793 by Elric Sarethi, a lowborn mage who made significant contributions to Elten military intelligence through his research of ancient arcane practices. After being recognized for this research under the Elten military, the lowborn Elric decided upon forming his own House so that his descendants could continue with his research and legacy. Several of Elric's descendants continued his work, though many of the descending Sarethis pursued more profitable careers. Around this time, some three generations after Elric, was when House Sarethi made a slow shift from a family composed of scholars and mages, to one of traders, merchants, and politicians. Significance In more recent times, the Sarethis are heavily associated with domestic trade, although their guilds trade internationally as well. Most male Sarethis will, at one point in their lives or another, be involved with the running of these trade guilds as it's almost become a tradition within the family. However, not all Sarethis have participated in this mercantile tradition, as some have been known to hold seats in the Imperial Parliament of Elterlein. Still, when the Sarethi name is mentioned in Elterlein, it would be merchants and traders to first come to mind. The Sarethi name carries a completely different meaning in the far-off islands that comprise Deurlyth. The Novanian Sarethis are royalty, holding the Novanian throne since 3E 1173. There have been three Sarethis to serve as kings of Novania, following respectively: Relmus Sarethi, Geoffrey Sarethi, Alwin Sarethi. Relationships House Sarethi is generally in good social standing within Elterlein, close with houses of similar stature. Among those are House Hoth of East Ganzania, House Drauwulf, House Stroh-Barris, House Stock of Eulyros, House Hall of West Ganzania, and House Vangrave of Masselburg. The only known houses with great distaste for House Sarethi would be House Gaut and House Roduulf. Both of the houses' distastes for House Sarethi emerged from poor trade deals between the two, albeit many years ago. Notable Members *'Lord Dale Sarethi', current head of house and residing in Arminia, Elterlein. In his youth, he was known to be a fierce and noble warrior, a rough man of strict honor. Recently, with the position of head of house forced upon him, he has had to retire to a less noble life of keeping track of the Sarethis various members and trade guilds. *Lord Relmus Sarethi, deceased brother of Dale and former head of house, Relmus served as the first Sarethi to be king of Novania after he was appointed by Ausra Capewell. Prior to being king, he held the position of Grandmaester of the Priory, and one of Ausra's most trusted advisors. Relmus was a father figure to both Geoffrey and Alwin Sarethi after their move from Elterlein to Deurlyth with their mother, Edith Sarethi, who he would eventually marry. *'Lady Edith Sarethi', second cousin-in-law of Relmus, who after her husband's death, would eventually become Relmus' wife. Edith arrived in Novania with her two sons, Geoffrey and Alwin, in 3E 1174. She would not marry Relmus for some time after her arrival in Novania, around 3E 1180. Currently, Edith's whereabouts are unknown, and there are odd rumors regarding her disappearance as it was shortly after the mysterious death of Relmus. However, most people believe her to be deceased. *King Geoffrey Sarethi, deceased second cousin and later step-son of Relmus Sarethi. Geoffrey came to Novania at the age of twelve. He spent the years preceeding his crowning as a squire to then Knight-Commander Argus Royce. King Relmus officially made Geoffrey his heir at the age of fourteen, and Geoffrey began studying to be a ruler. He took the throne once Relmus was kidnapped by a notorious warlord, and would serve as Novania's king until his death in 3E 1181. *King Alwin Sarethi, deceased brother of Geoffrey and step-son of Relmus Sarethi, Alwin served as the 4th king of Novania until his death. He took the throne as king regent after Geoffrey's death, with Geoffrey's son, Linus Sarethi, heir to the throne. Alwin would serve as regent for five years, until a coup d'etat was staged against him by Bohemond Hauteville. Alwin escaped Novania in the battle, and would return a few seasons later with a host of Alenthylian forces behind him. He retook the throne as king in 3E 1187, and Linus Sarethi had returned to Elterlein to be raised by Dale Sarethi. Alwin Sarethi would continue his reign over the Novanian people until his untimely assassination during his wedding in 3E 1193. Category:Families